


Tales of the Cardinal Aurora

by Sarcastic_Taurus



Category: Elizabeth Shaye, Piracy - Fandom, Pirate - Fandom, Tales of the Cardinal Aurora
Genre: Atlantic, Captain Shaye, Elizabeth Shaye - Freeform, F/M, Piracy, Port Royal, Tales of the Cardinal Aurora - Freeform, buccaneer, pirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Taurus/pseuds/Sarcastic_Taurus
Summary: There were some who said that Elijah Emerson Shaye was born from the sea, not on it. That saltwater ran through his veins instead of blood. This was one of the kinder stories. Adrian Clarke, Captain aboard the HMS Rift sought to eliminate the scourge of the Atlantic, but unlike so many others, chose to ignore the stories and rumors surrounding the pirate menace; ignore the warning of red sails of the Cardinal Aurora. He'd soon discover that rumors circulate for a reason, and the most exaggerated one is Captain Shaye's own gender.
Relationships: Elizabeth Shaye/Adrian Clarke





	Tales of the Cardinal Aurora

People are such complex creatures. In all the history of the world, there are so many interesting ones, both good and evil, that make up the narrative that shapes civilization. In the year 1665, during the reign of King Charles II on the first day of June, one of these interesting people was born . And like so many of these interesting people, whether this interesting person was good, or evil depends strictly on the point of view of those around them. Now at first glance, the little squirming bundle of screaming infant was nothing extraordinary. During a crossing from Ireland to what would soon be their home in Port Royal Jamaica, Darren Shaye had waited, admittedly impatiently while his wife Cara gave birth to their first child. The man felt guilty for her current predicament, after all, it was his idea that brought them to this moment. Back home in Clew Bay, he’d been the son of an old merchant, also Darren Shaye one established in the community but far too tied up in corruption. There had been rumors that were descended from Grace O’Malley who died just over sixty years previously by means of the Darren the elder’s mother and he had taken that narrative in full stride. The younger was a good, God fearing man who the moment he found out his wife was pregnant made plans to take what would be his inheritance and leave to spare his child from the evil of a corrupt bloodline (It mattered not whether the tattle talk was true or not as Darren the elder was just as content to behave as if it was). He found that the thought of criminal blood even so diluted made his skin itch, so he was resolved to leave the thought of ancestry behind.  
Luckily for him, the younger was an only child (save a younger sister) so there was plenty to inherit. Unluckily for him, the elder insisted that he still needed (though the truth is likely wanted) his fortunes and so, gave the tiny family a single vessel and the sum of ten thousand pounds as well as the warning that they’d not get a penny more from him so they ought not to waste the trip to come back. At once plans were made to travel to the Americas to settle and grow sugar…But it was soon made apparent by Cara that Darren had no experience nor real knowledge of agriculture, so they settled for Port Royal instead. He loathed the idea of going to the Sodom of the new world, but she was quick to point out that he could be a shining beacon of inspiration to the poor lost souls and expand their assets enough to move again to a more suitable city. Arguing was a pointless endeavor. The already fiery woman now had the emotions of an expectant mother and so the course was laid. Unfortunately, being a straightlaced man in the most corrupted city in the Caribbean was quick to slow down business. So, by the time their first and only child became sixteen, the pair were still not quite ready to find new haven amongst likeminded people. Cara had been right of course, she often insisted that she always was. But in the late spring of 1681, the new Young Shaye took what would be inherited and left with the same warning Darren had received by his own father. Don’t come back. Or at least, not to this family.  
There were some who said that Elijah Emerson Shaye was born from the sea, not on it. That saltwater ran through his veins instead of blood. This was one of the kinder stories. Others said that “Oh no, he has blood but can’t die. Every time someone tries, he bleeds out onto the deck of his ship but gets up and keeps fighting…that’s how his ship was named you know…The Cardinal Aurora… A red dawn is a warning to sailors after all…that a storm is coming.” Some claimed he had golden teeth that allowed him to charm people into doing what he wanted…Or perhaps that it was that he’d acquired so much wealth that it was simply nothing to him to bribe people for the same result. Some of the particularly nasty rumors involved deals with the devil…either that he sold his soul or the souls of his victims (this particular rumor was tied to many of the others so how could it be anything but fact?). How else could such a young man have such notoriety? One thing was for certain though, like death, he did not discriminate his targets. Be they English, Spanish, Dutch, or French…Merchants, private vessels, stoops of war or other pirates. If he chose to attack you, better to try to negotiate surrender quickly than risk the lives of all aboard. No far better to change course at the sight of red stained sails and wood…  
Of course, these were all stories that circulated the “civilized” towns, cities, and capitals. The lower people had different theories. They said that unlike some, Eli Shaye was a good man, who paid full price for rations and repairs, tipped his barmaids and whores well, and never attacked a city that didn’t try to defend itself, rather was more likely to go spend money there than pillage, rape, or plunder. No to them a red sky meant wealth was coming to their towns, to their coffers, to better their businesses and feed the mouths of their babes. The man might as well have been a philanthropist. The truth, as often is in these cases, is somewhere between. After all, it is perspective that determines if these extraordinary people are good or evil, and perspective is such a fickle thing. It is nothing more than opinion. But the opinion of the plebian crowd is much softer in comparison to the loud bellowing orders of the Crown. For nearly six years, Captain Shaye had been a thorn in the side of the monarchies of Europe. King Charles was…tolerant. On various matters such as religion. But the days of his reign were over. These were now the days of King James II. As a supporter of absolute monarchy, the thought of someone, a mere boy of twenty-three, holding the laws that were set forth to be followed by every citizen in such low regard had him stewing in silent fury. This, of course was not improved by the more infamous of the rumors. But, like most Kings, he had more important things to worry about than a single vessel of the damned. So, he left the matter to the royal navy while he delt with the struggle of religious tolerance that his predecessor had left for him.  
These were not the days of old. The English fleet was comprised of many a stunning vessel while the Cardinal Aurora was…admittedly still stunning, smaller than the huge galleons that were armed and manned for war on the sea. Like in the days of the Spanish Armada, this was an advantage, but now one that the royal navy did not have itself. No because of it’s size by comparison, it was lither than the heavy vessels that the crown had spent so much money on armoring. The Aurora could make tighter turns, shift courses faster, and outmaneuver it’s titanic opponents…Not that it stopped them trying. There was undoubtedly a commission for the officer that brought in the rogue and it was this premonition that sent many ships in His Majesties Service into the dark fathoms of the Atlantic. Adrian Clarke was a man of thirty aboard the HMS Rift…Well…Not just aboard. He was one of many Captains in service to the crown that had his sight set on the Aurora and its nefarious commander. A practical man and not one willing to accept mere superstition nor rumor as fact. Surely, the stories of Captain Shaye had been most exaggerated to better capture the minds of willing listeners and bored gentry. A Catholic man, but one who saw the pirate for what he was. No ambassador of Satan, rather a lucky miscreant who’d had the good fortune of a useful ship in his circumstance. It was this inability to separate fact from fiction that in his mind was what propelled such insane rumors and struck fear into the hearts of any who spotted the red sails. He had long since made up his mind that neither he nor his crew of king’s men would fall prey to such folly as speculative rumor.  
Clarke insisted upon leaving London that each and every man aboard the Rift put the stories from their minds. “Elijah Shaye is just a man.” he’d said. “A mortal man of flesh and blood in offence to His Majesty and God. It is your duty, gentlemen, to put the mongrel down.” He’d reaffirmed that notion regularly. Not only with the crew but within his own mind. Oh yes, he’d have that promotion. The recognition. He’d rid the world of the scum that called itself pirate. Captain Shaye was not the first he’d deposed and God willing, he wouldn’t be the last. No Adrian Clarke was perfectly confident in his ability and in the ability of the crew to annihilate the threat to crown and country. He was, after all, in the eyes of those who mattered, good. Another one of those interesting people. And good should always conqueror evil. This ideal situation of course, did not stick fast to the hearts of some of the younger sailors of the Rift. No quite contrary, despite the boldness of youth they’d had in at the start of their voyage, fear seeped into the hearts of the new blood at the sight of red sails on the horizon.


End file.
